


higher love

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, party at napoli's, rookies and veterans, there's even a fake dating scene!, this is soft, tyler naquin's dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: The first time Tyler Naquin sees Jason Kipnis, Tyler is a wide-eyed rookie, standing in the clubhouse for the first time.





	higher love

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boy i don't even know where to begin. i started writing this during spring training, and, as usual, it got out of hand. 18 pages out of hand, to be exact. this ship sails itself, my friends.

The first time Tyler Naquin sees Jason Kipnis, Tyler is a wide-eyed rookie, standing in the clubhouse for the first time. Jason is holding a crying boy, soothing him; whispering softly, and leaves the room without so much as a glance in Tyler’s direction.

“That was Mother Jason,” Napoli says, “and I’m pretty sure that was Chisenhall’s kid. All these people do around here is procreate, and Kip babysits them all. You got a woman?”

Tyler shakes his head no, no woman, just a truck, and those are expensive enough. Napoli laughs, and that was the end of that conversation. What Tyler keeps to himself was that he’s only ever had one woman - when he was 18, and that was the first and last time he’d ever go down that particular road. What Tyler _really_ keeps to himself is the way it feels like someone put their hand inside of his chest and squeezed his heart the very sight of Jason Kipnis.

Tyler sighs. He is _fucked._

*

Tyler finds Jason later on that day, sans children, sitting in between Lonnie Chisenhall and Michael Brantley. He smiles at the trio and has every intention to keep walking, but Jason jumps up and grabs his arm.

“Hey! You’re Tyler, right?” Jason asks, an easy smile on his face.

“Yep, Tyler Naquin,” Tyler says, “Napoli was showing me around earlier, but um, I must’ve just missed you.”

“Oh, yeah, Big Lon’s boy was scared of Nap, actually,” Jason grins, as Lonnie facepalms behind him and Brantley snorts, “but I won’t keep you! Just wanted to introduce myself. I’m excited to play with you! It’s always good to see new guys come up.”

“Oh, thank you!” Tyler replies with a grin, “I really appreciate that!”

*

Being in the big leagues is like nothing Tyler’s ever experienced before. Every day is a rush, a thrill, and he’s never been surrounded by such a great group of guys. All of his teammates have so much love for each other, it’s like nothing Tyler’s ever seen before. There aren’t really any cliques, nobody starts unnecessary beef, nobody is terribly problematic. Napoli’s beard scares Lonnie’s youngest boy, the Carrasco girls are pretty much obsessed with Jason, and Michael Brantley’s daughter thinks that Jason himself hung the moon and the stars in the sky. Tyler, in the back of his head, thinks _‘so I’m not the only one’._

Things have been going so good that Tyler forgets that sometimes, the other shoe does drop. And it drops hard. Tyler just arrives to the park with his camo coffee cup filled to the brim with ridiculously sweet coffee, ready to do some drills with Sandy. Although Sandy is the first base coach, he will help anybody who needs it, and he can read people like a book. So much so that Tyler secretly wonders if Sandy has magic. He’s cut short, though, when Terry ushers him into his office with a sad look on his face. Tyler knows that look. 

He’s going back down to Columbus. It’s only the beginning of May.

Tito has a speech planned, and it’s a very meaningful speech, but Tyler can’t help it as he blocks his manager out. Tito smiles and shakes Tyler’s hand, tells him he’ll see him soon, and Tyler numbly goes out to the locker room to pack his things. A couple of the guys stop by and give him hugs and send him off with well-wishes, telling him that he’ll be back soon and to keep his head up. Tyler nods, taking it all in, he knows he’ll be back eventually. He just didn’t think he’d be sent down this soon. 

“Hey.” A soft voice catches Tyler’s attention, and he turns to find Jason standing there.

“Hey, Kip.” Tyler says around the lump in his throat.

“Seriously, you won’t be down long. Tito wanted to keep you here, but sometimes... well, you know.” Jason says, biting his lip and searching Tyler’s eyes.

“I know. I just - I thought I’d have more time,” Tyler says, blinking repeatedly.

He is absolutely _not_ going to cry - no matter how much he wants to.

“We all do.” Jason murmurs as he pulls Tyler in for a hug.

Tyler lets himself melt slightly into Jason’s embrace, and realizes for the first time that he’s taller than Jason. Not that it matters, not that anything matters now, because he’s going back to the Columbus Clippers, and he may never even see Jason Kipnis again. 

“You have my number,” Jason whispers into Tyler’s shoulder, “I’m always around.”

And with one more squeeze, Tyler is on his way out of Progressive Field, holding onto the feeling of Jason’s arms around him. 

*

May is a rollercoaster of a month. Tyler is being shipped between Columbus and Cleveland every few days, or so it seems. Terry is always apologetic when he has to go back to Columbus, and Kipnis always seeks him out; gives him a hug, tells him it’s not his fault, that he’ll be back up soon. Jason is so _soothing_ that Tyler believes every word he says. 

While he’s in Columbus, Tyler texts Kipnis almost every day. When he’s not at Huntington Park, he’s with his best friend and pitcher, Mike Clevinger.

“I know that face,” Mike says one night over dinner, a smug grin on his face, “you’re talking to a boy.”

“A boy? Grow up, Clev, this isn’t high school,” Tyler mumbles, twirling pasta around his fork.

“Fine, fucker, you’re talking to a guy,” Mike grins, still smug as ever, “Who is he?”

“It doesn’t matter, ‘cause we’re just friends,” Tyler says, “but it’s Jason Kipnis.”

“Jason Kipnis? You’re in love with Jason fucking Kipnis?” Mike asks incredulously.

“Fuck you! I’m not in love with him,” Tyler says, with no real heat to his words, “He’s just my friend. Was the first person in the bigs to kind of take me under his wing.”

“Whatever you say, lover boy,” Mike grins, throwing a piece of Texas toast at Tyler’s forehead.

Tyler doesn’t even bother ducking, and focuses on the fact that he _may_ just be in love with Jason Kipnis. As Tyler stands at the sink washing dishes, he can’t seem to get Clev’s words out of his head. He couldn’t be _in love_ with someone he’d just met, _right_? Love at first sight is stupid and it’s not a thing that happens in real life, _right_? Shrugging it off, Tyler wipes down the counters and table, and goes to shower. While in the shower, Tyler can’t help but think of Jason. Jason is so _wholesome_ and _kind_, he _loves_ his teammates, and their kids, and all of the coaching staff. Jason, whose stomach is rock-hard, who has the warmest eyes, and whose lips are just _made_ to be kissed. And _fuck_ is Tyler hard, gasping as he wraps a hand around himself, because he _wants_ Jason.

Tyler thinks of Jason; thinks of kissing him, sucking him, getting fucked by him, _fucking_ Jason. Thinks of how Jason would feel on top of him, or how he’d look spread out on Tyler’s bed, or on his knees in front of Tyler, warm eyes looking up at him. Tyler comes hard with a poorly stifled groan, but _whatever_, it’s not like Clev hasn’t brought Monica over and had super loud sex when he knew Tyler’s headphones were broke. 

*

Finally, in the beginning of June, Tyler is back in Cleveland. The first person he runs into his Carlos Carrasco, and Tyler would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed that it wasn’t Jason.

“You’re back!” Carlos exclaims, pulling Tyler in for a hug. “Is good to see you!”

Tyler really likes Carlos, he’s a good guy who loves his teammates and loves baseball, and is incredibly kind and supportive. He never says a bad word about anybody, and is always the first to cheer someone up.

“Good to see you too!” Tyler returns the sentiment, patting Carlos on the back. 

After a few minutes of talking, Carlos wanders off to talk to the trainer about his hamstring, and Tyler finds a few more guys. Michael Brantley pats him on the shoulder, Napoli gives him a bone-crushing hug, and Frankie ruffles his hair and invites him to play GameCube. It’s good to see that some things just don’t change.

*

As far as rookie years go, and as far as Tyler’s concerned, no one else has ever had it this good. Sure, the team struggled without Brantley and Gomes, but Tyler is named AL Rookie of the Month for two months in a row. The first month, Tyler can’t believe it. He calls his mom, talking her ear off for the better part of an hour before Napoli is banging on his door and demanding he go out and celebrate. The second month, though, is even better because a certain second baseman invites Tyler over for dinner.

Tyler knows it isn’t a date, knew that Kipnis certainly doesn’t think of him like that, _hell_, he probably doesn’t even think of men in general like _that_. But that doesn’t stop Tyler from wearing his tightest jeans with his tightest v-neck shirt over to Jason’s apartment. As it turns out, Jason is an _awesome_ cook, and Tyler leaves that night feeling happier than he has in a long while. 

The summer continues, and the Indians win games and lose games, and Tyler finds himself hanging out with Jason Kipnis whenever he can. Then, for the first time in nine years, the Indians clinch the division. The whole team goes _wild_. Even Cookie and Brantley show up to the infamous ‘Party at Napoli’s’, their season-ending injuries don’t stop them from enjoying the festivities. Tyler doesn’t remember much from that party - but he does remember standing on Nap’s balcony with Jason.

_“This is the greatest fucking year ever,” Tyler slurs, throwing an arm around Jason._

_“Yeah, it is pretty great,” Jason says, wrapping an arm around Tyler’s waist, “You’ve done great this year, and I’m proud of you.”_

_Tyler beams. Jason has no idea what his words mean to him. _

_“I don’t want this night to end,” Tyler mumbles, bringing a hand up to run over Jason’s hair._

_“It’s a Napoli party, it’s not going to end,” Jason grins, turning his face to Tyler._

_“Do you want to—” Tyler starts to ask, staring at Jason’s lips. _

_He is interrupted by a drunk Lonnie Chisenhall barging out onto the balcony, singing some god-awful song._

_“Let’s go dance, fuckers!” He yells, grabbing both Tyler and Jason’s hands, dragging them into the living room._

*

Seven fucking games, and they lose it all. Tyler wants to vomit, wants to cry, wants to sleep for a week, wants to build a time machine and go back and fix _something_. A lot of the guys are in the same boat when it comes to never having had this feeling before, and most of them scatter to deal with it in their own ways. When Tyler comes out of the shower, he finds Jason sitting in front of his locker, towel wrapped around his waist, and his head in his hands. Tyler gently rests a hand on his shoulder and keeps walking.

“I don’t want to fucking go home to Chicago,” Jason mumbles, “Just the thought of it makes me want to throw up. But I don’t want to stay here in Cleveland, either.”

Tyler nods, making a small noise in the back of his throat as he begins to get dressed. It hits him that he’ll have to spend the offseason without Jason, without Lonnie and Michael and Cookie, and all of their kids. He can go home to Texas, home to his mama and his brother and his dog. He can go to Florida and visit Clevinger, go fishing with him, and cry about losing the fucking _World Series_. 

“Are you gonna stick around for a few days?” Jason asks, looking up at Tyler, his eyes lingering on Tyler’s bare chest.

“Um, I’m not sure,” Tyler says after sliding a t-shirt on, “I know we’ll have locker cleanout and stuff. But I’m really not sure. I don’t have much waiting back home, aside from my mama and my dog, which is as pathetic as it sounds.”

Jason smiles softly, and Tyler’s heart feels like the Incredible Hulk is squeezing it.

“Well, do you want to come over tonight? I don’t feel like cooking, but I bet you that Sandy’s wife has been cooking all day here, so we can take some food and watch movies.” Jason says, looking fondly at Tyler.

“Yeah,” Tyler manages a smile, “I’d like that.”

*

Jason was right, Sandy’s wife had made enough food to probably serve the entire city of Cleveland, and was more than happy to send them each a plate home. Watching a movie fell by the wayside, as the two seemed content to sit in silence and stare out the bay window at the Cleveland skyline. There were two empty bottles of wine sitting on the coffee table, and Tyler was laughing at a story Jason was telling about a different party at Napoli’s. 

“Maybe I should go,” Tyler says after a while, standing up and stretching, well aware of the fact his shirt is riding up and exposing his hip bones, and of the fact that Jason’s eyes seem to linger there. 

Taking a step forward, Tyler stumbles, only to be caught by Jason, whose hand is resting on his hip, barely touching his skin. 

“Maybe you should stay,” Jason whispers, eyes on Tyler’s mouth, “You’ve had a lot to drink.”

“Yeah,” Tyler manages, his mouth dry, “I have.”

Jason smiles, squeezing Tyler’s hip and wandering off in the direction of the guest room. 

“Aw, shit,” Jason says, “I forgot to get the guest room together. Give me a minute, I’ll get you hooked up.” 

“It’s okay, bud, I can sleep on the couch,” Tyler says, leaning against the doorway, “You don’t have to go through that trouble.”

“No, dude, you’re too tall for the couch! That would make me such a bad host,” Jason rambles, “Fuck, I can’t find the sheets.”

“Couch it is.” Tyler says with an easy smile, wrapping an arm around Jason and leading him back to the living room.

“Well, not to be weird, but you can share my bed with me, if you want,” Jason says, “It’s a California King.”

“Yeah, that works,” Tyler says carefully, “Thanks dude.”

Tyler helps Jason tidy up the living room and kitchen the best that they can while drunk, and they stumble into Jason’s room. It’s simple, his California King bed pushed up against an exposed brick wall, big bay windows around the room, different pieces of memorabilia hung up, pictures of Jason and his brothers on his dresser.

“Do you need shorts or sweats or anything?” Jason asks, rifling through his dresser drawers.

“Um, maybe shorts,” Tyler says, because there was no way he was going to sleep in his underwear next to the man he’s been _crushing_ on.

Jason just nods, tossing a pair of shorts over his shoulder in Tyler’s direction, before shucking his own clothes, sliding on a pair of shorts, and face planting into bed. 

*

Tyler makes it back to Texas, tail tucked between his legs, and his mom makes it a point to make him his favorite meals for a week. He goes fishing with his brother, takes his dog on a run every day, and thinks about Jason in every moment in between. 

_When are you going to accept the fact that you’re in love with him?_ Clev asks via text one night. 

_I can’t, Clev. I just can’t._

Tyler isn’t ashamed of who he is - he’s long since come to terms with it. He doesn’t want to cause any upset in team chemistry, and more importantly, he doesn’t want to make Jason hate him. He’d rather have Jason as a friend and spend the rest of his days pining over him. 

A few days later, Jason texts him. 

_How is Texas?_

Tyler can’t help the smile that crosses his face. 

_It’s good. Spending time with my dog and fishing with my brother. Almost time to start duck hunting. How is Chicago?_

_Fucking sucks. Brantley says I can stay with him but idk. I’m going insane._

Tyler’s screaming internally. He looks around his house, watching his black lab, Cinch, nap in the sunlight. 

_Well, I’ve got the space, if Texas sounds more appealing._

Jason shows up a week later. 

*

Cinch is excited to have a new human in the house, and Jason seems to take a liking to him immediately. It’s easy, having Jason around. Tyler takes him to meet his mom, they go fishing, they go for walks around Tyler’s land. They take turns cooking dinner and Jason has a blast seeing the sights of Tyler’s hometown. 

Jason agrees to go duck hunting for the first time, and he can’t help but peeking at Tyler every so often as they follow the dirt road to Tyler’s favorite hunting spot, Cinch running around the backseat of Tyler’s truck excitedly. Tyler is so _handsome_, Jason can hardly deal with it. He’s got a full beard, and is growing his hair out slightly. The rising sun is casting beautiful shadows on Tyler’s face, and Jason can’t tear his eyes away from the way his Adam’s apple bobs whenever he takes a drink of coffee. 

Laying on his back in a field, Jason fully realizes just how much he _wants_ Tyler. He looks in Tyler’s direction, sees him with a loose grip on his shotgun, and catches his eye briefly. Tyler smiles at him softly, and brings his duck call to his lips. Jason can’t bring himself to look away as Tyler’s pink tongue darts out to wet his lips before blowing into the mouthpiece. He is so _gone_. 

They talk about a lot of things, but they certainly don’t talk about losing the World goddamn Series. One night, sitting on the front porch with cups of coffee and Cinch running through the yard, Tyler thinks his life couldn’t be any better. 

“I downloaded Grindr, a few times actually, but I’m too scared to make an account.” Jason breaks the silence, apropos of nothing. 

Tyler tries to not choke on his coffee, instead he nods behind his cup, setting it down gently. 

“I can understand that. It’s hard, you know. I, uh, yeah.” Tyler mumbles, staring hard in the direction of his truck, and he knows his cheeks are red, hoping that Jason would pick up on what he wasn’t saying out loud. 

“Yeah.” Jason whispers, and that is the end of that. 

*

Naturally, Tyler thinks about the conversation he had with Jason on the porch every day, long after Jason left to go back to Chicago. 

“You know where I’m at, if you need to come back,” Tyler tells him, hugging him at the airport. 

“I know. I really appreciate you letting me stay with you, you know,” Jason says, squeezing Tyler. 

Tyler calls Clev on the drive back to his house. 

“So what you’re saying is that you have a chance,” Clev says from across the line, and Tyler just _knows_ he has an insufferable smirk on his face. 

“I don’t know, dude. Maybe?” Tyler sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“Well, well, well! Look who was right after all,” Clev chuckles, and Tyler swears he hears Monica giggle in the background. 

“Fuck off, hippie.” Tyler laughs. 

*

The holidays pass, and suddenly it’s time to report to Goodyear. Tyler is definitely ready, not that he hadn’t had fun in the offseason, but he’s itching to get back into the game. Spring training passes, and then the other shoe drops once more. 

Tyler is going back to Columbus. Again. It’s harder this time, leaving Jason and Lonnie and Michael. Napoli is gone, back to the Rangers. It’s nice to be playing with Clev again, though, at least for a while; Clev gets called up shortly thereafter. Then Tyler is alone, and that _hurts_. Being on the disabled list, on a team full of guys he only kind-of knows, isn’t how Tyler pictures the 2017 season going. 

A month after he gets off disabled list, Tyler is on a plane to Cleveland. He texts Jason, who promises to pick him up from the airport. He goes back to Jason’s apartment with him, and they cook dinner side by side. 

Three days later, Tyler shows up at Progressive Field just to be told he’s going back to Columbus. While he’s cleaning out his locker, a nasty lump is forming in his throat. 

“Hey.” Jason whispers, sidling up next to Tyler. 

Tyler can’t speak, or he knows he’ll start crying. He just nods, continuing his motions, until Jason is pulling him into his arms, not caring who might be watching them. 

“It’s not — it’s not fair,” Tyler chokes, pressing his face into Jason’s neck, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist. 

Tyler knows that this is just all a part of baseball, but he can’t help but feel some type of way. It’s not that other guys aren’t doing the same thing - constantly being sent between Triple-AAA and the majors, but it’s starting to _mess_ with Tyler.

“I know, babe. It’s not fair at all,” Jason murmurs, the term of endearment sliding out before he could stop it. 

Tyler isn’t sure how long he stands there, crying into Jason’s neck, but it’s long enough for Brantley to come and rub his back and tell him he’ll see him soon. Eventually, Tyler straightens, and melts when Jason wipes his tear tracks away with his thumbs. 

“You’ll be back,” Jason says firmly. 

And like every other time, Tyler believes him. 

*

Tyler goes up to Cleveland again, is sent back to Columbus a month later, and then his season is over. Tyler debates going up to Cleveland, to watch and support them through the post season, but in the end, he goes home to Texas to sulk with Cinch by his side. A week after the ALDS, Jason texts him. 

_I was really hoping you’d be with us. I miss you :(_

Tyler is pretty sure he’s hallucinating. There’s no way this is happening. 

_I was too. I was going to come to Cleveland but… well, you know. I miss you too bud._ He types with shaky fingers. 

Five minutes later, his phone is ringing, and Jason is telling him about the fishing trip in North Carolina with Lonnie and Brantley and that Tyler is invited. Tyler does the only logical thing he can think of, and books a plane ticket to Raleigh. 

*

They don’t catch shit in the end, but it’s nice to hang out with the guys and be in a place where no one gives a fuck about baseball. Tyler absolutely dies inside whenever he sees Jason interacting with Lonnie’s kids, and Lonnie’s wife, Meredith, always gives him knowing smiles. Tyler’s starting to think he’s not as sneaky as he thought he was. 

Their last night in town, Brantley gets the idea that they should all go out and have some drinks. They have fun, laughing over a couple pitchers of beer and some shots, when Tyler excuses himself to go to the bathroom. 

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before,” a stranger says, grabbing Tyler’s arm. 

“Um, nope, I’m not from around here.” Tyler says, trying to make his mind less hazy. 

“I’m Ben. Can I buy you a drink?” The guy asks, stepping into Tyler’s space. 

“Oh, I was just gonna go to the bathroom and get going, but thank you,” Tyler says, willing himself to not slur his words. 

“Well certainly you have time for at least a shot,” Ben persists, gripping Tyler’s arm tightly. 

Just when Tyler starts to panic and the edge of his eyes are starting to blur, he hears a familiar voice and feels a gentle hand touch his shoulder. 

“Oh, babe, there you are!” Jason said, “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, sorry, babe. Um, nice to meet you, Ben,” Tyler mumbles, lacing his fingers with Jason’s. 

They made their way to the door, Jason still holding Tyler’s hand tightly. Michael and Lonnie were waiting for them, Lonnie looking concerned and Michael looking like he’s ready for a fight. 

“What about our tab?” Tyler mumbles to Jason as soon as they make it out the door. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s taken care of. Are you okay?” Jason asks, putting his hands on Tyler’s shoulders and looking into his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tyler says, “thanks for… that. I was starting to get worried.”

“No problem. Fake dating is the best way to save someone’s ass in a bar,” Jason says with a smile. 

*

“So are you going to come duck hunting with us tomorrow?” Tyler asks Jason over dinner. 

Jason comes to visit Tyler the week after Thanksgiving, and they’ve been having a blast together, similar to last year. They haven’t talked about the moment in the bar since it happened, and part of Tyler wants to bring it up, but part of him wants to leave it behind. He was drunk, and scared, and Jason was doing him a favor. 

“Would you be mad if I said I wanted to stay here?” Jason asks, a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Not at all. Cinch is coming with me though, so you may be lonely,” Tyler grins, as Cinch perks up at the mention of his name. 

The rest of the night passes easily, Jason helps clean up dinner and Tyler takes him on a four wheeler ride, Cinch running alongside them happily. Tyler turns in early, and he can’t resist running a hand over Jason’s head as he makes his way to the stairs. 

Tyler wakes up early, showering and letting his mind wander to Jason, who was sleeping across the hall. Tyler would give _anything_ to be able to crawl into bed with Jason, to kiss his way all over his body; show him how much he _loves_ him. 

When Tyler finally pulls himself out of the shower and gets dressed, he goes downstairs to find Jason standing in front of his coffee pot wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxer-briefs. Despite just getting off in the shower, Tyler can feel himself getting hard. It’s different, seeing Jason in the locker room, because he shuts down and doesn’t look. Here, though, Tyler can’t tear his eyes away. 

Jason is _beautiful_. Tyler’s always thought so, from the first time he ever saw him. Tyler is hit with so many _feelings_, and it takes his breath away for a second. He’s not sure how long he stands there staring at Jason until he turns and smiles softly.

“Morning, sunshine,” Jason says, pushing Tyler’s camo travel cup across the counter, “I made this for you and I let Cinch out.”

“Um, thank you,” Tyler’s brain finally kicks in after a moment.

“Sure. See you later, I’m going back to bed,” Jason says, flashing a smile at Tyler, patting his hip as he walks by. 

Tyler can’t help but turn and watch Jason as he walks through the kitchen, to the hall, and up the stairs. Tyler watches the sway of Jason’s hips, the way his underwear clings to his skin, and he just _can’t_ tear his eyes away from Jason’s taut stomach. It isn’t until Cinch barks and scratches at the door that Tyler breaks himself from his trance, letting Cinch inside and going back upstairs to grab his shotgun, resisting the urge to push open the door to the room where Jason is. 

*

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Tyler’s brother, Zac, asks him as they wade through a pond. 

Tyler sighs, his brother is his best friend and can read him like a book.

“You remember Jason Kipnis?” Tyler says, watching Cinch swim ahead of them to grab one of the ducks they shot. 

“Your teammate? Yeah,” Zac says, “Is he still staying with you?”

“Yeah. Well, do you remember when I went to North Carolina with him and Chisenhall and Brantley?” Tyler asks. 

“Yeah. Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Zac presses. 

“Yes, asshole, I’m getting there. So our last night there, we went out to the bar and I got pretty drunk. I went to go to the bathroom and some stranger grabbed me and was hitting on me and I was starting to get really scared and he came over and pretended we were dating to get me away from him,” Tyler takes a deep breath, centering himself, “we haven’t talked about it since then. But then this morning I went downstairs and he was standing there in his underwear making me coffee. I’m losing my shit, Zac. How am I supposed to keep it together and act like I don’t like him?”

“Dude, I think he likes _you_. Why else would he make you coffee in his underwear?” Zac says with a smirk. 

Tyler stops, nearly dropping his shotgun in the pond. He’s such an _idiot_. How did he not notice Jason’s longing looks and lingering touches? He’s been so wrapped up in his own bullshit that he didn’t even notice. 

Zac just grins, slaps Tyler on the shoulder, and keeps walking. 

*

When Tyler gets home that afternoon, he can smell something amazing as soon as he opens the front door. He finds Jason in the kitchen, swaying his hips to music playing on Tyler’s Bluetooth speaker, and it looks like he’s rolling dough. 

“Hey, how’d it go today?” Jason asks with a smile, looking up at Tyler, who’s leaning in the doorway. 

“It was good. Got quite a few ducks and Cinch is getting better at getting them too,” Tyler says, unable to tear his eyes away from Jason, “what’re you building there? And what smells so good?”

“I made homemade pizza sauce, and dough. We’re having my bootlegged Chicago deep dish,” Jason says, his grin lighting up his whole face.

“You’re a gift,” Tyler says before he can stop himself, “I’m gonna go shower and give Cinch a bath while I’m at it.”

“Have fun,” Jason says, and the smirk on his face makes Tyler blush. 

Before Tyler gets in the shower, he pulls out his phone and texts Zac. 

_Dude I got home and he is making me dinner help_

By the time Tyler gets out of the shower, he has a line of texts from Zac. 

_Dude he LOVES you _  
Are you gonna make a move?  
You better not be fucking already! Have some virtue  
Jk man have fun ;) 

Tyler laughs, and sends a quick _fuck off_ before getting dressed in an old, faded t-shirt and a pair of team-issued gym shorts. He goes downstairs, and Cinch is pouting because he’s not allowed outside after his bath. Tyler pulls up a seat at the island and watches Jason work. 

They eat dinner, and Tyler washes the dishes while Jason sits on the island, making easy conversation. It feels like Tyler is having an out-of-body experience when he finally turns around from the sink and slots himself in between Jason’s legs.

“Tell me you don’t want this,” Tyler says, voice gravelly, “and I’ll back up, and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

Jason just shakes his head, honey-brown eyes staring into Tyler’s own. That’s all the confirmation Tyler needs, and he gently grabs Jason’s face and pulls him close, pressing their mouths together. Tyler moans, he can’t help himself, he’s wanted Jason for _so long_. Jason pulls Tyler in closer, never breaking their kiss, and slides his hands up under Tyler’s shirt, fingers skimming against Tyler’s abs. 

“God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted _you_, wanted _this_,” Tyler mouths against Jason’s neck, giving into the urge to push his hips against Jason’s. 

“Fuck, Tyler, you have no idea either,” Jason groans, lacing his fingers in Tyler’s hair and tugging gently, “take me to bed?” 

Tyler nods, kissing Jason again, and laces their fingers together, leading him to the stairs, stopping to kiss along the way. 

“Can I take this off?” Jason asks, hands on the hem of Tyler’s shirt.

“Fuck, yeah, _please_,” Tyler says with a whine. 

“God, you’re so _perfect_,” Jason murmurs as he guides Tyler to lay down on his bed. 

Tyler never wants this to end. Jason takes his time with Tyler, kisses him until Tyler’s mouth is numb, and kisses his way down Tyler’s body, the feeling of his beard sending shivers up and down Tyler’s spine. Jason opens Tyler up, agonizingly slow, and kisses his way down from Tyler’s hip, lower and lower, until Jason’s licking him open and Tyler throws his head back and begs Jason to fuck him. 

“Fuck, Jason, I love you,” Tyler whines, arching his back.

“Yeah, Tyler, I love you too,” Jason groans against Tyler’s neck, “Come for me, baby.”

And Tyler does.

*

Another week later, Tyler’s making breakfast, when Jason says something about going back to Chicago.

“You don’t _have_ to,” Tyler says carefully, dropping a couple of pieces of bacon in the air fryer, “You’re always welcome here.”

“Well, I was kind of hoping you’d go with me,” Jason says when Tyler turns to look at him, “I, um, I want you to meet my parents.”

Tyler grins, crossing the room to kiss Jason.

“I’d love to.” He says, and Jason smiles.

*

Tyler begins the 2018 season with Columbus, but is called up to Cleveland shortly. Things are going good and Tyler pushes himself harder than he has before, on and off the field. He spends his off days talking with Zac and his nights wrapped up with Jason. Then in May, Tyler goes on the DL with a hamstring strain, and he learns how much of a mother hen Jason _really_ is. Tyler goes on a rehab assignment to Akron in June, and then goes to Columbus, and can’t help the fear that rolls through him. _What if he stays in Columbus? _

Soon, though, Tyler is back in Cleveland, and he feels good. Tyler had never really secured his own apartment in Cleveland, since he was always back and forth to the minors, so he stays with Jason. It’s weird, he thinks, how he can spend so much time on - and off - the field with Jason and not get tired of him. 

Sometime in July, Tyler notices that his right hip and leg hurts. He doesn’t say much about it, just eats some ibuprofen and goes on with his day. He’s a professional athlete, he’s going to run into some aches and pains. Tyler and Jason go to bed, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, trading soft kisses and gentle touches until they fall asleep. When he wakes up, Tyler’s hip and leg hurts so bad that he can hardly get out of bed. Jason makes him see the trainer as soon as they get to the park, and the next thing he knows, he’s at the Cleveland Clinic being told he needs surgery, and he knows that his season will be over.

Tyler calls his mom in the parking lot and cries. His mom is the strongest person he knows, and he was there for her after her surgery, and _god_, had he wanted to cry when he saw how much pain she was in.

“Will you come up here for my surgery?” Tyler asks, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“Of course, honey. You know I will. Everything will be okay.” She says, and like when he was little, Tyler believes her.

*

“Are you awake?” Tyler whispers into Jason’s dark bedroom.

“Mhm,” Jason mumbles from beside him.

“I’m scared, Jason. I can’t sleep,” Tyler whines, “what if I go into surgery and don’t wake up?” 

“You’ll be fine, babe. Your surgery will go fine, and you’ll wake up, and your mom and I will be there waiting for you. The doctor said you don’t even have to stay the night, that you can come home with me whenever you’re out of the recovery room.” Jason says, pulling Tyler close.

Tyler sighs, burying his face into Jason’s neck. Eventually, the feeling of Jason running his fingers through his hair and down his back lulls Tyler to sleep. Jason wakes him up early the next morning and blows him in the shower as an apology for not being allowed coffee. They make it to the hospital and while Tyler is waiting in the pre-op holding unit, Brantley walks in. Tyler’s heart swells, he is so _lucky_, and he truly has the greatest friends. He gets a round of hugs, and if Jason holds on just a little longer than anyone else, nobody says anything. 

“I’ll see you when you come out.” Jason says, and Tyler nods. _Yes he will._

Tyler’s surgery goes well, and without complications, and he is shipped off to the recovery room where Jason, his mom, and Michael are there to hold his hands until the anesthesia wears off and he’s able to go home. Jason snaps a picture of Tyler sitting in his wheelchair, holding his crutches, but Michael snaps a picture of Jason helping Tyler up, helping him steady himself on his crutches, and leading him to the car with a gentle hand pressed to Tyler’s back. 

Tyler stays in Cleveland to rehab and do physical therapy, and Michael Brantley’s wife drives Tyler around when Jason isn’t there to. Tyler gets glasses while Jason is out on the road, and Jason is _quite_ surprised when he comes home and sees Tyler. Surprised enough that he backs Tyler onto their bed and blows him, careful of his hip, until Tyler is whining and pulling Jason’s hair. 

“I _really_ like your glasses,” Jason says to Tyler, chest heaving, after he comes all over Tyler’s stomach.

*

The Indians clinch the division again, and Tyler is so happy for his team, his friends, his _brothers_. All is going well, though, until the Indians run into the Astros, and it all goes to shit. The locker room is somber, and more than a few guys cry. Tyler sits there helplessly, cursing his femur and his hip and the Houston goddamn Astros. After interviews and showers, everyone kind of disperses to deal with their own sadness. 

Tyler takes Jason back to his apartment, loads him up with his favorite comfort food, and takes him to bed. Tyler can’t do much, he hasn’t outright _asked_ his surgeon if he can have sex, but at his last visit, the doctor said ‘no strenuous activities’; so Tyler’s just reading between the lines and assuming. Jason cries a little, this should’ve been _their_ year, and this is probably his last time playing with a lot of the guys. Tyler’s heart breaks, and he slides down the bed to try to make Jason feel a _little_ better; his mouth still works, after all. They fall asleep, Jason taking up an unreasonable amount of room like always.

Tyler wakes earlier than Jason the next day, slipping out of bed and showering without waking the other man. The wonderful aroma of coffee soon grabs Jason’s attention, as well as the sound of soft music coming from the kitchen. Brushing his teeth, Jason soon joins Tyler in the kitchen, Tyler standing at the stove pushing eggs through a pan. Tyler smiles, leaving his eggs to pour Jason a cup of coffee, handing it to him with a kiss. Jason smiles, Tyler’s actions and really, just Tyler in general, mixed with the cheesy 80’s song playing sends a wave of pure _contentment_ over Jason. 

Tyler catches Jason’s eyes and smiles, soft, like he can read Jason’s mind. Tyler remembers the days when he’d _hoped_ and _wished_ for the things he has now - mainly, someone whom he _loves_ and who _loves him_ in return. Jason slides next to Tyler, grabbing plates out of the cupboard and grabbing Tyler’s cheek, gently pulling him into a coffee-breathed kiss. 

_ _Suddenly, for the first time in his life, Tyler Naquin is glad it’s the off-season._ _

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks to P for the beta, for holding my hand and enabling me through this, and most importantly, for letting me bounce my wack-ass ideas off her at all times. you're a real one <3
> 
> title to whitney houston.


End file.
